


KNB + You

by Dirtyglass



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confessions, Confusion, F/M, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtyglass/pseuds/Dirtyglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[ Accepting requests for one-shots with your favorite KNB guy, see chapter 1 for details on making requests.]]</p><p>An ongoing collection of reader insert one-shots featuring the Basketball boys of KNB. Tags and pairings will be added as each one-shot is posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Details

Hello all! DG here, I've recently caught a writing bug but I have absolutely zero ideas for plots. 

That brings me to this, I'll be accepting prompts/plots; but here's the nitty-gritty on how it's going to work:

> ~ Give me a detailed prompt, detailed is better than vague. Tell me if you want smut (includes kinks), fluff, aggressive hand holding, an AU, or something very dark! 
> 
> ~ On the topic of "dark," I won't do topics such as incest or pedophile. Most everything else is fair game, I will however change something if I don't feel comfortable doing it.
> 
> ~ Reader will assumed to be female unless otherwise stated. 
> 
> ~ I'll be doing the first three prompts based on first-come, first-serve basis. Afterwards, I'll pick and choose which ones I want to do. I can't promise doing everyone's, nor do I want to give someone false hope. 
> 
> ~ Now I am biased towards Kirisaki Daiichi team, but I will be accepting any character asides from, like, Jason Silver/most of the Jabberwock team. 
> 
> ~ Length and posting of one-shots will depend on how inspired I'm feeling. I will be honest with you all, I am not the most speediest updater.  
> 

That's all there, feel free to ask questions if your wondering if your prompt will work. Again, I will do the first 3 prompts simply to be fair (and put me out of my comfort zone, too.) 


	2. Habits [Kise/Reader][SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise has a bad habit of making assumptions and jumping on board with them.
>
>>   
> Requested by allmenarepigsx: May I request an Omegaverse AU with Alpha!Kise and Omega! Fem! Reader. I'd like the plot to be along the lines of jealousy and possessiveness on the alpha's part, as his omega is so beautiful and unaware of the attention she attracts.

Jealousy was a creature that hid in the pit of Kise’s stomach, choking him and causing unsightly emotions to ring out. By no means was he unfamiliar to it, there were a fair amount of times where the emotion ran its claws up and choked his throat. Whether it was from another model or towards a more talented basketball player; there was one area it didn’t reach often: His love life. 

Part good looks, part personality, Kise attracted people towards him like a magnet. These factors with the addiction of being an Alpha only made him all the more appealing. There was no way to control it, he only embraced the talents bestowed to him instead. Accompanied by a strong scent made it obvious of his status among others, yet with all the perks he had, jealousy was still evident in his life.

The emotion was a creature hidden in his day-to-day activities, namely, when he was around you. 

Subtle gestures like someone placing a hand on your shoulder would cause his eyebrow to twitch. Another male leaning too close for comfort, a graze of hands together, or a simple smile you’d give to someone would beckon the ugly creature in him. Kise fought against how he felt, in the past his mother told him, “Ugly emotions lead to ugly people,” a mantra he was starting to chant to himself more lately. 

Yet the stronger he felt towards you, he couldn't deny the affection he felt while being around you. Kise was still immature, he wouldn't be subtle when someone became too comfortable around you. Little gestures: putting his arm around your shoulder, adding his term of endearment to your name, or simply made himself be seen more with you. All of these gestures warned others that you were the one he held interest for. 

The thing being, you weren’t his. There was no title to your relationship, you weren’t his official girlfriend. Kise had yet to ask you on a date, well, he was working on building up to asking you. You were so beautiful, so strong, and at times, he felt overwhelmed by your presence. He meant all of that in a good sense, you were like a magnet too by the attention you drew from others. It was no wonder that he felt possessiveness by the people around you all the time. In turn it made it all the more special when he managed to get time alone with you.

All the while, Kise firmly believed you were an Alpha. Maybe it came from the influence of his older sisters, both being Alphas and were beautiful women like you. Or maybe his blond roots were starting to become stronger. It made him question whether a relationship would work between you two, nonetheless every time he saw you, he knew he wanted you. 

“___-cchi, want to go to the convenience store after class?” he offered to you, leaning his elbows onto your desk. It was a rare day where he didn’t have basketball practice, and no one else was around to take your attention away from him. Deep down he was happy for the small pleasure, yet he wouldn't allow it to show so soon. Currently it was lunchtime, and Kise took the chance to go to your classroom to offer

Your eyes looked up from your notebook, pen no longer tapping against the polished desk top. The affectionate nickname drawing your attention to the blond boy. “Kise-kun isn’t busy with practice for once? That’s rare,” you gave an easy smile to him. As cliche as it was, his heart still skipped a beat at your smile. 

“I knooow, it’s nice not having Kasamatsu-senpai throw a basketball at my head!” he spoke while scratching the back of his head. Pleased that you’d remember a small detail like that. 

“As long as he doesn’t hit your face, can’t have that ruining your career,” you said back to him. “Anyways, I’d be happy to join you,” shutting your notebook with ease. 

A smile lit up his face, it was the small victories that counted. “Senpai isn’t that cruel, well, he could always prove me wrong,” he said in return. “I’ll meet you by the shoe lockers then.” It was then Kise noted how close you were to him, the scent of your shampoo reached him. Subtle enough for him to catch, and drawing his attention to your features. Captivated was the word he was looking for.

“Is there something on my face?” you asked with a tilt of your head, a small frown playing on your lips. Lately you would catch Kise staring at you, you wondered what was going on in his head. 

“No, no, there’s nothing! I was just--distracted,” Kise waved his hands, pink threatening to brush across his cheeks. “I’ll see you then!” attempting to move past his previous blunder with a smile. You returned to the smile and waved to him. There was a bit of a pep in his step as he headed out of the classroom, your scent still lingering as a pleasant reminder. 

On his way out, Kise bumped shoulders with another guy, causing him to shoot a glare towards. The man didn’t pay any attention as he walked past Kise to your desk. Red flags instantly went up in Kise’s head, it was pure instinct that made Kise linger by the door. His eyes trained on the male’s figure, Kise managed to deduce that he was an Alpha; the overwhelming scent of him made Kise want to curl his upper lip. 

_”Gross,”_ Kise kept to himself, watching as the male bent over the front of your desk with both hands settled on the surface. 

There it was, the creature known as _jealousy_ was rearing its ugly head. It coiled its claws around Kise and pushed him into action. Kise knew he had no right stepping into this, you were more than capable of taking care of the situation -- Still, the bitter emotions ingrained deeply into him caused his feet to move forward. 

You on the other hand has grown tired of this Alpha who visited you everyday at lunch. It was like clockwork, the Alpha believed he could convince you to take a chance with him. The word ‘no,’ held no meaning to the bull-headed guy. You could admit to being close to snapping on him, your patience had long since worn thin. Before you had a chance to tell him no, Kise decided to make a guest appearance in the situation and you couldn't have felt more relieved. 

“Excuse me, but you’re bothering ___-cchi. It isn’t considerate of you to waste someone’s time,” Kise’s hand was on the other’s shoulder. A vice-like grip with his nails threatening to break skin if the other questioned his, all of this was topped off with Kise’s trademark smile. Only you could hear the venom deep in Kise’s words, no often did you hear such poison from the happy-go-lucky man. 

“I’m not bothering her, it’s called talking,” the other tsk’d at Kise, head turned to look over his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think you understand what I meant,” the grip increasing on his shoulder, nails digging into the sensitive flesh; no doubt it would leave a mark for later. “You’re going to leave her alone,” a sneer written across his usually happy expression. The tone caused a shiver down your spine, you’d never seen Kise act like this before. 

The Alpha stared back at Kise, questioning whether he could take on Kise. Yet with the pain increasing in his shoulder from this alone, he choose the rational route out. “I get it--Get your hand off me, I can find another damn Omega anywhere else,” he grimaced, pushing the hand off his shoulder. Taking his leave like a dog with its tail between its legs before either of you could question him further. 

The word ‘omega’ struck a cord in Kise. What did he mean? Weren’t you an Alpha? That’s what Kise believed all this time. 

“Omega?” Kise said aloud, more of as a question to himself than anything else. 

It was your turn to stare at him now, eyebrows furrowed before you spoke up. “... Yes? Did you not know that?” 

Then it hit him, all this time he _believed_ you were that. Not even taking into consideration that he could have asked you at any time. “O-of course I knew that, ___-cchi! I always knew that!” forcing a laugh out of his throat. Now he felt like an idiot, it was such a bad lie that he wasn’t surprised that you saw through it. 

You got out of your seat, motioning for Kise to follow you out of the classroom into the hallway. He didn’t question it in the slightest and trailed after you. “Kise-kun, you’ve been acting so strange lately, what’s the matter? Did you really not know I was an omega?” 

The look you were giving him could put any man to shame. He couldn't tell another lie to you, couldn't deny how he felt any longer, and certainly couldn't deny the slice of possessiveness he held for you.”I’m sorry… I thought you were an Alpha, you’re so strong and attracted so many people towards you. I just concluded you were,” he trailed off, eyes glued to the ground before looking to see your reaction. 

You exhaled a sigh out, “That’s sort of stereotyping, Kise-kun. Omega’s can be strong too, we’re more than our title,” you offered back, though you held no anger in your words. 

“I know, I know! I feel like an idiot for assuming it all this time, I should have known better. My sisters are Alpha’s and you sort of reminded me of them,” rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment. 

A close-lipped smile came onto your face, you couldn't stay angry at him for a simple misunderstanding. “You’re forgiven. But it’s my turn to thank you, especially since you got that pesky Alpha to leave me alone.”  
A warm blush came across Kise’s face, more than thankful that you weren’t going to stay angry at you. Even if he deserved it after his dumb conclusions, for now a big smile came onto his face. “You’re too good to me, ___-cchi,” out of pure joy, he wrapped his arms around you in a big hug.

Your face was pressed close to his chest, the sound of his heartbeat reached your ears. You were too surprised to react, simply relaxing against him in favor of pulling away. His scent reminded you of vanilla, sweet and warm, one you didn’t want to pull away from. Kise’s nose was on the top of your head, he was so close that you couldn't help but feel a tinge of fondness. 

Kise held restraint, he wanted to keep you in his arms for hours, and simply bask in your presence. Each time he came to be around you, his affection ran deeper and drained into his heart. But you didn’t know of his feelings, and he couldn't push them onto you. They’d be no good in restraining you, you’d lose the radiance that drew people in, that drew _him_ towards you. 

So he pulled away from the hug, his long fingers grazing your sides before resting besides him. For a moment he swore your eyes looked sad that he moved away. Through his trance was soon broken by your voice. “Kise-kun, can we go somewhere else besides the convenience store?” you asked suddenly.

It took him a moment to find his voice, a sudden anxiety filled the pit of his stomach at the remark. “What do you mean? Where would you like to go?” he asked before his anxiety could override him. 

You waved your hands in front of you, “I mean -- I want to go somewhere nicer with you! I want to spend more time with you, since I enjoy your company a lot,” you were quick to clarify. It was the truth, he’d make you laugh, offer stories about basketball, and always seemed to be there in the right moment for you.

Those words alone restored his confidence, and he shook his head twice with excitement. “I enjoy your company too, let’s make it a fun date--” he broke off, eyes widening at his own words. “--Day, let’s make it a fun day!” his voice cracking at the end. 

You also went wide-eyed at his remark, a laugh leaving you at his antics. “Are you asking me on a date, Kise-kun?” you smiled at him, your fingers intertwining behind your back. “I wouldn't say no, buut if you’re insistent on just a fun day…” you trailed off with a raise of your eyebrows. 

_This is how I die,_ Kise concluded in his head. Out of pure embarrassment it would be. “This isn’t how I wanted to ask you on a date, ___-cchi!” his voice threatening on a whine. “Please let me take you on a proper date before I mess up anything else,” he rushed out.

“I accept,” you smiled to him, today was turning out better than planned. 

There was a sparkle in Kise’s eyes, all this time he was so afraid of messing up things with you. He didn’t want to lose someone so precious to him, nor did he want to see you being someone else's. He wanted his ugly feelings to go away, today taught him that they wouldn't go away. They’d always be there, except he’d now promise to never let them interfere with your beauty. It was a matter of control, and Kise would certainly have to work on that for the future. 

At the moment, he didn’t have to worry about control; since you were on the same page as him. You both headed away from the shoe lockers after class ended, promising to go on your first date now. Your fingers brushed each others, intertwining together as you two walked side by side. No words were needed, there was a connection already planted, and now it’d simply be allowed to flourish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Aomine! Hope you guys enjoyed it, it was first time writing Kise so I hope I got him right.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is loved.


End file.
